New 'New Directions'
by Caspione
Summary: the senior members of new directions are preparing for regionals whilst the younger members work with shelby to create a set list and perform for the school
1. Chapter 1

**New 'New Directions'**

**INT: WMHS **

_**Emma is walking along the corridor watching the students; she has her auburn hair tied back and sports a Rolling Stones tee with ripped jeans and green Converse.**_

**Emma Voice over:** (It's not easy being the new student in a new school, especially not when you've left your friends, home and family behind for a foreign exchange placement in a whole new country. Thankfully, i'm staying with my Aunt Shannon, Football coach at William McKinley. The one good thing, i guess is that she knows all the eligible guys, sadly the jocks at this school, are either, taken, likely to get a girl pregnant or holding criminal records. I think the worst part about the whole change for me, is that, no one even notices me, its like in invisible' _**Rick the stick walks past and throws a slushy in Emma's face.**_ Well, not completely invisible!)

_**Rory seeing the incident runs over to her aide and hands her a towel.**_

RORY: Sorry about him, he's somewhat of a ...

EMMA: (_**wiping her face**_) Brute?

RORY: (_**laughs**_) that's one word for it.

EMMA: Hi, Emma Beiste. (_**Holding hand out to Rory**_)

RORY: (_**shaking her hand**_) Rory Flannigan, where have you been all my life? I mean, all the time I've been here. (_**Pause**_) Wait a minute, BEISTE! You're Coach...

EMMA: Coach Menkins' niece. (_**Smiles and looks somewhat embarrassed too**_)

(_**long pause**_)

RORY: (_**offering his arm**_) Say, Emma, you wouldn't be interested in making some new friends would you?

EMMA: (_**taking his arm**_) I thought you'd never ask. (_**They laugh**_)

**INT: THE CHOIR ROOM**

_**Rory and Emma enter the choir room, Mr Schue, and the other Glee clubbers are already there. **_

MR SCHU: Ok guys, I cannot thank you enough for helping me propose to Miss Pillsbury. Really guys, i couldn't imagine a more perfect way to propose to Emma. Thanks again Sam and everybody. (_**Noticing Emma**_) Oh I am sorry, please Rory introduce us to your new friend.

_**MR SCHU takes a seat by the piano as RORY stands up taking EMMA by the hand and leading her to the centre of the room with everyone starring at her. **_

RORY: Guys, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Emma Beiste.

(_**Cheers and whoops from the glee clubbers**_)

_**RORY sits down and winks at EMMA as he does. Emma stands frozen and pale as though she is about to be sick. MR SCHU senses this.**_

MR SCHU: Emma, Beiste huh? Your Aunt Shannon said you'd be joining this semester. How are you finding Ohio? You moved from England right?

EMMA: (_**looking much more comfortable**_) Yea, I'm staying with Aunt Shannon and Uncle Cooter until next year; it's a foreign exchange deal. The weathers a lot nicer here than England, I moved from Cambridge. I'll be honest, It hasn't been that great, well until I got a slushy thrown in my face by some guy and I was rescued by a wonderful Irish leprechaun. (_**She smiles in Rory's direction. Rory mouths, 'i was in the zone' as Finn slaps him on the back.**_)

MR SCHU: Would you care to honour us with a song Emma? I hear you have a talent for singing.

EMMA: (_**laughing**_) HA! Aunt Shannon hasn't heard me sing since i was 6 years old. I've improved a lot since then. I'd like to sing a song which means a lot to me, and it helps me when i feel homesick.

_**Another summer day  
>Is come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I want to go home<br>Maybe surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>I just want to go home<br>Oh I miss you, you know**_

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
>Each one a line or two<br>"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
>Well I would send them but I know that it?s just not enough<br>My words were cold and flat  
>And you deserve more than that<br>Another aerorplane  
>Another sunny place<br>I'm lucky I know  
>But I want to go home<br>Mmmm, I've got to go home  
>Let me go home<br>I'm just too far from where you are  
>I want to come home<br>And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside<br>When everything was going right  
>And I know just why you could not<br>Come along with me  
>But this was not your dream<br>But you always believe in me  
>Another winter day has come<br>And gone away  
>And even Paris and Rome<br>And I want to go home  
>Let me go home<br>And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel alone  
>Oh, let go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know  
>Let me go home<br>I've had my run  
>Baby, I'm done<br>I gotta go home  
>Let me go home<br>It will all right  
>I'll be home tonight<br>I'm coming back home**_

_**As EMMA finishes the song the other Glee Clubbers cheer and whoop, except for Rachel, Santana and Mercedes who are glare and pout as they are obviously envious. THE BELL RINGS**_

**INT: THE AUDITORIUM**

_**MR SCHU has gathered the Glee Clubbers and SHELBY are seated while WILL is seated on the stage. **_

WILL: Ok, guys, now I know its senior year for a lot of you which means, we need new members for next year. Now Rory, Artie, Tina, Sugar, Blaine and Emma, I want you guys to work together to create a set list. Figgins has agreed to us doing an assembly for the entire school on Saturday. The only rule, is that no senior members of the glee club are allowed to perform.

_**The senior members of Glee give support and words of encouragement to the others.**_

WILL: Next order of business, I've asked Miss Cochrane to help us as Glee Club Co-Captain and she is going to work with the senior members to get us ready for Regional's.

_**The Glee Clubbers Whoop and Cheer for SHELBY who stands up and walks to the front to face them.**_

SHELBY: Ok guys, now we were great at Sectionals and if it's alright with Mr Schuster, I would like to work with the other Glee Clubbers to prepare for Saturday's assembly. _**WILL nods approvingly in response.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**INT: CHOIR ROOM**

_**RORY, FINN, BLANIE and KURT are stood around the PIANO. BRAD is seated on the piano playing the introduction.**_

_**"The Man Who Can't Be Moved"**_

_**RORY: Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "<strong>_

_**FINN: Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you<strong>_

_**ALL BOYS: 'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<br>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

_**KURT: Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
>I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<strong>_

_**ALL BOYS: [Chorus:]**__**  
>'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me<br>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<br>And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,<br>I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

_**BLAINE: People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
>There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world<strong>_

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<br>I'm the man who can't be moved**_

_**ALL BOYS: [Chorus 2x]**__****_

_**RORY: Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<strong>_

_**Cheers and Whoops from the boys. They turn their attention to RORY who has been gazing out the door and they see Emma walk past flashing a smile at them. RORY looks nervous and smiles back before looking at his feet.**_

FINN: So, uh, Rory?

RORY: (_**looking up**_) yes Finn Hudson?

_**FINN looks at BLAINE and KURT who return with looks of suspicion.**_

FINN: So, Emma. She's cute huh?

BLAINE: Subtly never was your strong point Finn.

RORY: (_**Laughs**_) Ok, I admit it, i like her. She's cute, talented and the best part is that she's British.

KURT: So ask her out.

_**BELL RINGS**_

FINN: The worst she can do is say no.

**INT: AUDITORIUM**

_**SHELBY and the Junior and Sophomore Glee Clubbers are seated, SHELBY centre stage and the others on the seats.**_

SHELBY: Ok guys, I have asked some friends of mine to help us out Saturday. DANNY, HARRY, TOM, DOUGIE CENTRE STAGE!

_**To the Glee Clubbers amazement McFly enter from stage left and stand centre stage. EMMA gazes open mouthed at DANNY who responds with a wink causing her to blush. **_

SHELBY: (_**moving to sit with the Glee Clubbers**_) OK HIT IT GUYS!

**"Five Colours In Her Hair"**

**Do do do do do doo **_**[x3]**_****

**She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,  
>Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,<br>Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.  
>She don't care.<strong>

**Everybody wants to know her name,  
>I threw a house party and she came<br>Everyone asked me  
>Who the hell is she?<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**

**She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
>I'd like to phone her cos she puts me in the mood.<br>The rumours spreading round that she cooks in the nude.  
>But she don't care, she don't care.<strong>

**Everybody wants to know her name,  
>How does she cope with her new found fame?<br>Everyone asks me,  
>Who the hell is she?<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**

**She was all I thought about,  
>The girl I couldn't live without.<br>But then she went insane,  
>She couldn't take the fame<br>She said I was to blame  
>She'd had enough<br>And shaved five colours off  
>And now she's just a weirdo with no name.<strong>

**Everybody wants to know her name.  
>How does she cope with her new found fame?<br>Everyone asks me,  
>Who the hell is she,<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.**

**Do do do do do doo **_**[x3]**_

_**Throughout the song, EMMA is dancing with TINA and SUGAR. DANNY catches her eye and winks again. RORY sees this and looks gutted. BLAINE pats him on the shoulder.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**INT: THE CORRIDOR**

_**EMMA is standing beside her locker talking to DANNY. DANNY is leaning against her locker and telling her a joke as she appears to be laughing. RORY is standing beside his locker witnessing this. He looks jealous. **_

DANNY: So, Thursday? I'll pick you up at 8. (_**He winks again and walks away**_.)

RORY walks over to EMMA who barely notices his existence.

RORY: Hey, how are you doing?

_**EMMA is completely oblivious to RORY and is clearly day dreaming. She suddenly realises what is going on and pulls herself out of it.**_

EMMA: Sorry Rory, I'm fantastic! I have a date with Danny Thursday! (_**Squeal**_)

RORY: (_**sounding disappointed but attempts to sound enthusiastic**_.) Sounds grand.

_**BELL RINGS**_

_**EMMA runs to catch her bus and practically skips down the corridor. RORY continues to walk down the corridor as he reaches the CHOIR ROOM he over hears SUGAR and DANNY talking.**_

**INT: CHOIR ROOM**

_**SUGAR is lying across the piano and serenading DANNY.**_

_**SUGAR: He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans**_

_**Struttin' her stuff on the street**___

_**She say**____**Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?**___

_**Getcha getcha ya ya da da**____**getcha getcha ya ya here**___

_**Mocha chocolata ya ya creole Lady Marmalade.**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**____**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**_

DANNY: (_**Interrupting**_) That, that was uh, great Sugar. But uh, I really think you should save your voice for Saturday.

SUGAR: You're right. A sweet voice like this should be reserved.

DANNY: Exactly!

_**SUGAR slides off the piano and falls onto DANNY'S lap. DANNY is surprised and uncomfortable.**_

SUGAR: You wanna come over Thursday? My parents are out. We'd have the place to ourselves to get better acquainted.

DANNY: (_**clearly forgetting his previous engagement with EMMA**_) Sure, uh, sounds (_**clears throat as SUGAR'S leg is now wrapped around him**_) Sounds good.

_**RORY has been witnessing this and looks angry. BELL RINGS.**_

**INT: THE CORRIDOR**

_**RORY is walking along the corridor he visions SUGAR and DANNY and EMMA being all excited. **__**BLAIN and ARTIE follow behind and join in backing vocals**_

_**RORY: **__**Went out with the guys and before my eyes,  
>There was this girl she looked so fine.<br>And she blew my mind,  
>And I wished that she was mine,<br>And I said hey wait up 'cause I'm off to speak to her.**_

_**And my friends said  
>(you'll never gonna get her, never gonna get that girl)<br>But I didn't care  
>'Cause I loved her long blonde hair<br>Love was in the air  
>And she looked at me<br>And the rest is history**_

_**Dude you're being silly 'cause you're never gonna get that girl  
>And you're never gonna get the girl<strong>_

_**CUT TO AUDITORIUM. ARTIE, BLAINE and RORY are dancing on the stage with McFly playing the music.**_

_**ARTIE: We spoke for hours  
>She took off my trousers<br>Spent the day laughing in the sun  
>We had fun<br>And my friends they all looked stunned (yeah yeah)  
>Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl<br>(My friends said she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl)  
>She gave me more street cred<br>I dug the book she read  
>How could i forget<br>She rocks my world  
>More than any other girl<br>(Yeah yeah)  
>Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl<br>Can't believe you got the girl.**_

_**BLAINE: **__**She looked incredible,  
>Just turned 17,<br>I guess my friends were right,  
>she's out of my league<br>So what am I to do?  
>She's to good to be true<strong>_

_**1,2,3,4  
>Guitar<strong>_

_**RORY: But three days later  
>Went 'round to see her<br>But she was with another guy  
>And I said fine<br>But I never asked her why  
>And since then loneliness has been a friend of mine<strong>_

_**ARTIE: My Friends said  
>(Such a pity, sorry that you lost that girl)<br>Sorry you slipped away.  
>They told me every day,<br>That it'll be OK.  
>She rocks my world more than any other girl<br>Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl**_

_**INT: BREADSTICKS**_

_**EMMA is seated alone in Breadsticks waiting for DANNY. Cut scene to the AUDITORIUM. RORY is singing centre stage. During the song the scene cuts to and from RORY and EMMA.**_

_**RORY: **__**Oceans apart day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<br>I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<strong>_

_**If I see you next to never  
>How can we say forever<strong>_

_**Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>_

_**I took for granted, all the times  
>That I thought would last somehow<br>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
>But I can't get near you now<strong>_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
>You've got me going crazy<strong>_

_**Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>_

_**I wonder how we can survive  
>This romance<br>But in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<strong>_

_**Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Waiting for you**_

_**CUT to EMMA alone in BREADSTICKS. FINN and RACHEL spot her sitting alone.**_

RACHEL: Hey. Are you here on your own?

EMMA: Actually I'm on a date with Danny.

RACHEL: Oh (_**Pause**_) is he in the bathroom?

EMMA: (_**sighs**_) If he is, he's been there for like an hour. I think I've been stood up. _**She gets up to leave.**_

FINN: Wait, Emma. Uh, What about Rory?

_**RACHEL and EMMA both look very confused.**_

FINN: It's just, I kinda got the feeling he likes you.

EMMA: Rory? (_**Thinks for a moment and smiles**_) Hmm!


	4. Chapter 4

**BELL RINGS **

**INT: CHOIR ROOM**

**The seniors, WILL and SHELBY are seated while McFly are playing the instruments. EMMA and ARTIE sing the vocals whilst the others perform backing vocals and dance in the background. **

_**EMMA:**____**When everything is going wrong  
>And things are just a little strange<br>It's been so long now  
>You've forgotten how to smile.<br>And overhead the skies are clear  
>But it still seems to rain on you,<br>And your only friends all have  
>Better things to do.<strong>_

_**EMMA ARTIE and BACK UP SINGERS[Chorus:]**__**  
>When your down and lost<br>And you need a helping hand  
>When your down and lost<br>Along the way  
>Oh, just tell yourself<br>Ah, I'll be OK**_

_**ARTIE: Now things are only getting worse  
>And you need someone to take the blame<br>When your lover's gone  
>There's no-one to share the pain<br>Your sleeping with the TV on  
>And your lying in an empty bed<br>All the alcohol in the world  
>Could never help me to forget<strong>_

_**EMMA ARTIE and BACK UP SINGERS [Chorus:]**__**  
>When your down and lost<br>And you need a helping hand  
>When your down and lost<br>Along the way,  
>Just try a little harder<br>Try your best to make it  
>Through the day,<br>Oh just tell yourself  
>Ah, I'll be OK<strong>_

_**EMMA and TINA: You're not alone (you're not alone)  
>You're not alone (you're not alone)<br>You're not alone  
>Just tell yourself<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>Oh, just tell yourself<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>Won't you tell yourself<strong>_

_**EMMA ARTIE and BACK UP SINGERS [Chorus:]**__**  
>When your down and lost<br>And you need a helping hand  
>When your down and lost<br>Along the way,  
>Try a little harder<br>Try your best to make it  
>Through the day<strong>_

_**Oh, just tell yourself  
>Ah, I'll be OK<br>Ah, I'll be OK  
>Ah, I'll be OK<strong>_

_**The senior members WILL SHELBY and MCFLY all cheer. DANNY moves over to EMMA.**_

DANNY: We still on for tonight?

EMMA: (_**giving him the cold shoulder**_) Nah, I have plans. (_**Pauses**_) Wait? Tonight? We had plans last night!__

_**DANNY looks panic stricken. EMMA takes a seat with the other Glee clubbers. SUGAR watches them as EMMA leaves she runs over to DANNY.**_

SUGAR: So, as you don't have anything to do tonight. Wanna come over again?

DANNY: (_**pauses**_) I don't think so Sugar.

_**The McFly boys grab their instruments.**_

_**DANNY: **__**"Sorry's Not Good Enough"**_

_**Good, good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good, good enough.<br>Good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good<strong>_

_**I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
>You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,<br>I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
>Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, woah yeah.<strong>_

_**Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
>Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.<br>What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.<strong>_

_**Don't stop, all those things you do.  
>I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,<br>I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
>We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Woah, woah.<strong>_

_**Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
>Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.<br>What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.<strong>_

_**Oh, you said you'd never leave me be there, to hold and please me.  
>Sorry's just not good enough for you,<br>Everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do.**_

_**Good, good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good, good enough.<br>Good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good.<strong>_

_**Don't go changing, **__**[X8]**__**  
>Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),<br>Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
>Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),<br>Don't go changing.**_

_**Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
>Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.<br>What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.<br>Sorry's not good enough.  
>Sorry's not good enough <strong>_

_**BELL RINGS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**INT: GYM**_

_**The Glee clubbers are all seated WILL and SHELBY are giving a pep talk before the assembly.**_

WILL: Alright Junior Glee Clubbers, I am so proud of how much you've accomplished without any of my help. I have been working really hard with the seniors practicing for Regional's. Shelby has told me how you've all been working really hard for this assembly. I just want to wish you the best of luck out there today.

_**WILL SHELBY and the senior glee clubbers all applaud.**_

SHELBY: Right let's do this!

_**CUT to FIGGINS standing in front of the curtain. WILL, SHELBY, COACH MENKINS, COOTER and the senior Glee Clubbers are seated in the audience.**_

FIGGINS: Welcome to McKinley High School Ladies and Gentlemen. We have an amazing and talented group performing for you today who are in need of some new junior members. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Three times Sectional Champions THE NEW DIRECTIONS!

_**BLACKOUT as the lights come up MCFLY is dimly lit and all junior members are centre stage.**_

_**RORY: Recently I've been,  
>Hopelessly reaching<br>Out for this girl,  
>Who's out of this world.<br>Believe me.**_

_**ARTIE: She's got a boyfriend  
>He drives me round the bend<br>Cos he's 23  
>He's in the marines<br>He'd kill me**_

_**BLAINE: But so many nights now  
>I find myself thinking about her now.<strong>_

_**ALL: 'Cause obviously,  
>She's out of my league<br>But how can I win  
>She keeps draggin' me in and<br>I know I never will be good enough**_

_**Music changes to 'Sorry's not good enough'**_

_**ALL: Good, good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good, good enough.<br>Good, good, good enough.  
>Good, good<strong>_

_**TINA: I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
>You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,<strong>_

_**EMMA: I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
>Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, woah yeah.<strong>_

_**ALL: Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
>Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.<br>What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.<strong>_

_**Music returns to 'Obviously'**_

_**BLAINE, ARTIE and RORY: I know I never will be good enough for her.  
>No, no<br>**_

_**RORY: Never will be good enough for her.**_

_**BLACK OUT (Applause)**_

_**LIGHTS UP**_

_**"Science & Faith"**_

_**RORY: Tried to break love to a science  
>In an act of pure defiance<br>I broke her heart.  
>As i pulled apart her theories<br>As i watched her growing weary  
>I pulled her apart<br>TINA: Having heavy conversations  
>About the furthest constellations of our souls. oh<br>We're just trying to find some meaning  
>In the things that we believe in<br>But we got some ways to go.  
>BOTH: Of all of the things that she's ever said<br>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead.**_

_**ALL: You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything down to chemicals  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>_

_**Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real<strong>_

_**BLAINE: I tried pushing evolution  
>As the obvious conclusion of the start.<br>EMMA: But it was for my own amusement  
>Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart.<br>BOTH: Of all of the things that she's ever said  
>She goes and says something that knocks me dead.<strong>_

_**ALL: You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything down to chemicals  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.<strong>_

_**ARTIE and SUGAR: Of all of the things that she's ever said  
>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead<strong>_

_**ALL: You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>You can break everything down to chemicals  
>But you can't explain a love like ours.<strong>_

_**Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real<br>Ooohhhh  
>It's the way we feel, yeah this is real <strong>_

_**BLACKOUT (APPLAUSE) **_

_**BELL RINGS**_

**INT: THE CHOIR ROOM**

All Glee Clubbers are hugging and giving congratulations to the juniors. WILL and SHELBY hug each other.

WILL: That was amazing guys! I am so proud!

ARTIE: Thanks Mister Schu.

RACHEL: It was really good!

SHELBY: It really was. But now we have Regional's to prepare for.

_**Knock on the door, as the Glee Clubbers turn to the door three students are standing outside Two girls and a boy who the Glee Clubbers aren't familiar with. WILL welcomes them.**_

WILL: Hello there, can I help you?

SARAH: Mr Schu, we just wanted to congratulate the glee club on today's performance.

MARCUS: It was really great Mr Schu, we were also kinda wondering.

ROXY: (_**finishing his sentence**_) We are only freshmen, but could we perhaps join Glee?

RACHEL: (_**Beaming**_) The more the merrier

_**BLACKOUT**_


End file.
